Shira Nai Wa Rojikku
by Tsukimori Momochi
Summary: AU/GORE/Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan, kepercayaan, dan kekecewaan. Kisah yang kembali lagi pada tanda tanya akan kewarasan manusia./ flame will be accepted. Don't read if you don't like/ saikonpein. completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special fic for Mitsuhiko Zahra birthday (yang telat banget. gomen orz)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gore.**

**Pair: Lihat sendiri aja deh, gak seru kalo dikasih tahu :p *ditendang***

**Presenting :**

**Shira nai wa rojikku**

**.**

**Authors :**

**Momochi Mimi'san and Tsukimori Raisa**

.

.

Sai dan Konan. Mereka tumbuh dewasa bersama dalam balutan kasih yang sempurna. Hubungan persahabatan tidak jelas yang mungkin lebih cocok dibilang cinta.

Kebersamaan mereka tak terpisahkan. Walaupun belasan tahun mereka lalui, pemuda bernama Sai itu tetap menepati janjinya untuk tidak meniggalkan gadis yang sekarang sudah matang itu. Umur 25 adalah umur yang cukup untuk melakukan pernikahan. Orang tuapun sudah merestui. Namun apa daya bila ekonomi sulit. Jangankan untuk pesta pernikahan, untuk makan saja terkadang mereka saling berbagi.

Kehidupan mereka tidaklah makmur, tapi mereka bahagia.

Sai bekerja sebagai seorang kuli angkut di sebuah toko telur dengan gaji yang pas-pasan. Sementara itu Konan sendiri hanya seorang pelayan di sebuah kedai ramen. Orangtua mereka berdua bekerja sebagai tukang ngerumpi. Bercanda kok, orangtua mereka bekerja sebagai tukang gorengan dan penjual kue kecil yang setiap hari menyetorkan dagangannya ke kantin sekolahan.

Sai tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Sampai suatu malam tiba.

"Aduh, tadi kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas," ujar Konan sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang penuh kotoran dengan kuku kelingkingnya yang tajam.

"Kau mau menikah denganku kan?" Sai mengulang pertanyaannya. Konan terdiam seketika. Lampu kuning berpendar di atasnya, menerangi dua insan yang sedang berbincang-bincang di atas kursi bobrok. "Kau ingat janjimu dulu kan? Ingkar janji itu dosa loh."

"Hehe," sekarang Konan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "itu kan janji anak kecil."

"Bagaimanapun juga, janji tetaplah janji," tegas Sai.

"Ya aku sih mau saja. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Masalah biaya pernikahan?" tebak Sai.

Konan mengangguk. "Lagipula kan kita belum punya rumah sendiri."

Sai terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin diucapkan. Tapi ia ragu.

"Sai?" panggil Konan.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh. "Konan… Temanku bilang, di Konoha sedang ada proyek pembangunan yang lumayan besar," ujar Sai ragu sambil membuang mukanya ke arah tanaman yang bergoyang di dekat pagar.

Konan menautkan alisnya. "Lalu apa hubungannya Konoha denganmu?"

"Mereka membutuhkan pekerja bangunan," balas Sai sambil memeluk lengannya yang tak tertutup pakaian saat angin berhembus kembali.

"Maksudmu," Konan memajukan duduknya, "kau ingin bekerja disana, begitu?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Tapi kau kan sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkanku? Ingkar janji itu dosa loh Sai?"

"Proyek itu mungkin selesai dalam dua tahun. Gajinya mungkin lumayan," kata Sai diiringi hembusan angin kencang di luar sana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu?"

"Ayolah Konan, dua tahun dan aku akan kembali. Janji," ujar Sai sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Hujan turun.

Konan menghela nafasnya lalu berujar, "Baiklah, janji ya?" Gadis itu menautkan kelingkingnya, mengulang ritual yang terjadi sekitar 18 tahun silam.

Sai mengangguk semangat. "Janji!"

"Jadi, kapan kau pergi?" tanya Konan seraya melepaskan kaitan kelingkingnya.

"Mungkin besok," ujar pemuda itu santai.

"HAH? BESOK?" tanya Konan kaget. Matanya terbuka lebar saking kagetnya.

"I-iya, kenapa memang?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau tahu tentang pekerjaan ini?"

"Seminggu yang lalu," jawab Sai enteng.

"Dan kau baru menceritakannya sekarang?" seru Konan.

"G-gomen. Aku ragu kau akan mengijinkan aku pergi," sesal Sai.

Konan mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah."

Hening.

Suara petir menggelegar nyaring.

"Konan, aku pulang dulu ya. Harus menyiapkan untuk besok," ujar Sai seraya berdiri, diiringi bunyi 'kriet' dari kursi yang didudukinya.

Konan juga bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, hati-hati ya," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan payung biru muda yang tersandar di kursinya.

"Terima kasih," balas Sai sambil meraih payungnya.

Konan membukakan pintu pagarnya. Kemudian Sai membuka payungnya seraya berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati Sai, jalanan licin."

"Iya."

"Hati-hati, banyak motor."

"Iya."

"Hati-hati, banyak batu."

"Iya. Kau terlalu khawatir," kata Sai. Tangannya yang bebas membelai rambut Konan.

_Dua tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, Sai. _Ingin sekali Konan mengucapkan kata itu, tapi entah kenapa untaian kata itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Sai yang sekarang menyentuh pipinya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. _Jangan pergi, Sai. _

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," ujar Sai seraya mengecup kening Konan lembut. Kemudian meninggalkan Konan yang menatapnya sendu dan berjalan gontai ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Konan. Air mata Knan menggenang di pelupuknya.

_Dua tahun itu lama, Sai._

.

"Sai, kau pasti kembali kan?" tanya Konan dengan pandangan cemasnya. Sai hanya tersenyum di bawah langit pagi yag mendung tanpa matahari itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya, un!" seru seorang pemuda berambut blonde panjang yang notabenenya adalah teman seperjuangan Sai yang akan pergi kersamanya ke Konoha. Kalau dilihat sekilas, ia terlihat seperti anak perempuan.

"Jaga Sai ya, Deidara," kata Konan pada pemuda yang bernama Deidara itu.

Sai memegang bahu Konan. "Tenang saja. Jaga terlalu khawatir seperti itu," ujar Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Kan baru kali ini kau pergi jauh. Dua tahun.."

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu terus."

Gadis di depannya langsung menubruk Sai dengan air mata mengalir yang sejak tadi tertahan. "Sai, aku akan meridukanmu," isaknya. Ia merasa nyaman saat kehangatan tubuh Sai menjalari tubuhnya ketika ia mendekap tubuh itu erat.

"Aku juga." Sai balas mendekap tubuh gadis itu.

_Dua tahun itu lama, Sai._

"Yare-yare. Anak muda jaman sekarang, un," gumam Deidara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Sampai-sampai Deidara yang bosan menunggu masuk ke dalam rumah Sai dan numpang tidur-tiduran sebentar karena masih mengantuk.

"Sudah ya," kata Sai yag melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Konan dalam-dalam dengan senyumnya yang manis. Kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Hati-hati, Sai," ujar Konan, masih dengan tatapan cemasnya.

"Hei, sedih-sedihannya sudah, un?" tanya Deidara yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan mata sayu.

"Sudah, ayo pergi."

"Sai," ujar Ibu Sai yang keluar dari rumahnya, "ini ibu buatkan roti goreng untuk di perjalanan. Dimakan ya." Wanita paruh baya itu menyodorkan kotak makanan transparan ke arah Sai yang langsung diterima Sai dengan senang hati. "Ibu buatkan lebih utuk nak Deidara juga."

"Yay! Ibu baik deh, un!" pekik Deidara yang langsung memeluk Ibu Sai seenak jidatnya.

"Terima kasih ya bu," kata Sai sambil memasukan kotak makannya ke dalam tas besarnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, nak. Hati-hati."

"Sai.."

"Sayonara (un)," ucap mereka berdua yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Amegakure. Meninggalkan Konan yang masih tak rela akan kepergian Sai.

_Dua tahun itu lama, Sai._

_._

_._

"Konan! Konan! Ada kiriman untukmu, nak!" teriak ibu Konan yang baru saja kembali dari gosip-gosip bersama tetangganya. Konan yang merasa dipanggil langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dari siapa bu?" tanyanya saat menemukan ibunya yang berlari tergopoh menuju kamarnya.

"Entah, mungkin dari nak Sai. Sudah sebulan kan sejak kepergiannya?" Ibu Konan menyerahkan bungkusan kotak yang berlapis kertas berwarna coklat itu kepada Konan. Ia menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang kemerahan, terutama poninya yang mengganggu pemandangan.

"Sai?" Jantung Konan berdetak lebih kencang. Sudah sebulan Sai pergi dan tak memberinya kabar sekalipun,. Membuatnya khawatir sampai-sampai, setiap pagi ia tak nafsu makan karena memikirkan Sai. Setiap siang, ia tak nafsu makan karena memikirkan Sai juga. Dan malam hari, ia tak bisa tidur karena kelaparan. "Terima kasih ya, bu."

Si ibu malah sudah kembali keluar, menghampiri teman-teman sepergosipannya diluar. Konan bisa mendengar teman-teman ibunya bertanya-tanya, "Bu Tayu, itu dari Sai? Sai yang itu? Wah, isinya apa tuh? Eh, si Sai kapan pulangnya?"

Konan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya yang hampir bobrok sampai berbunyi 'kriet' ketika menopang berat badannya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan kotak itu, kemudian merobeknya perlahan.

Sebuah kardus putih bergambar handphone membuat mata Konan berbinar-binar. Ya, itu handphone! Buru-buru Konan membuka kardusnya dan menemukan sepucuk kertas dengan tulisan tangan Sai yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

**Konan, ini kubelikan handphone untukmu, dari gaji pertamaku loh :)**  
**Kalau kau sudah terima handphone ini, kau tekan tombol merah yang di sebelah kanan untuk menyalakan handphonenya. Disitu ada buku panduannya untuk kau pelajari. Dan ini nomor teleponku: 08098765432. Nanti telepon aku ya ^^**

**Robe, Sai**

**P.S: Gajiku lumayan besar, disini juga banyak teman yang baik. Jangan khawatir ya :D**

"Robe? Apa maksudnya?" Konan menatap heran kata Robe itu, bingung apa yang dimaksudkan Sai. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan maksudnya itu L-O-" wajah Konan bersemu setelah sadar akan bahasa inggris Sai yang buruk.

.

.

Sai menyeka bulir keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di lehernya. Kaki-kakinya yang letih melangkah menjauhi proyek yang sedang dibangun itu, menuju ke arah kontrakannya yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Pembuatan gedung pub yang dikolaborasikan dengan hotel bertingkat 9 itu baru jadi 3% dari 100%.

Dua tahun itu rasanya masih lama. Sekarang saja baru sebulan. Belum lagi kalau nanti waktu yang dibutuhkan ternyata lebih dari dua tahun. Ditambah dengan jumlah pekerja yang minim itu, walaupun setiap harinya bertambah. Tapi sampai sekarang masih hanya berjumah sekitar 50 orang.

Sai mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar untuk menatap langit biru yang cerah pada hari itu. Ya, langit biru yang cerah dengan angin yang kadang membelai tubuh pemuda itu dengan lembut. Konoha memang selalu cerah dan cerah di setiap harinya. Berbeda dengan Amegakure, kota ini jarang tersiram. Sai merindukan kampung halamannya. Biasanya, di sore hari seperti ini ia baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan sedang menunggu Konan pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Lalu mereka pulang dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Sai merindukan saat-saat itu...

"Sai!" Seorang pemuda berambut putih menepuk pundak Sai, membuat Sai tersentak dari lamunannya. "Kau jadi sering melamun begini, ada apa sih?"

Sai menoleh menatap rekan barunya itu. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merindukan Amegakure," katanya smbil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku juga merindukan Kirigakure," ujar si pemuda, merangkul Sai dan mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat untuk menuju kontrakan mereka.

"Yang lain juga pasti merindukan kampung halaman mereka masing-masing, ya kan, Suigetsu?" Sai berjalan mencoba menyeimbangkan langkanya dengan langkah Suigetsu yang cepat.

"Ya. Dua tahun itu lama ya. Sekarang saja masih sebulan. Aku lelah~" Sai hanya membalas perkataan rekannya itu dengan tersenyum. Kemudian meneruskan langkahnya ke kontrakan.

Rumah mereka sudah ramai, kawannya yang lain sudah pulang.

"Hai Sai, Suigetsu, lama sekali kau?" sapa seorang pria berjambang dengan sebatang rokok menggantung di mulutnya.

"Nih, si Sai melamun dulu," ujar Suigetsu asal.

"Tsk, merepotkan sekali," ujar seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang menggotong sebuah sofa coklat yang tampaknya sudah tua.

"Hn," balas seorang pemuda lainnya cuek yang sedang membantu menggotong sofa.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, darimana itu, un?" tanya si pemuda blonde, Deidara.

"Bos Jiraiya, katanya buat nonton bola. Merepotkan sekali benda ini," ujar si pemuda nanas yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Hei Shikamaru, sudah berapa kali kauh mengucapkan mendokusei hari ini?" tanya Suigetsu iseng.

"Entah," jawab Shikamaru malas. Mereka semua tinggal dalam satu kontrakan yang sama agar biaya mengontrak lebih murah. Sebenarnya rumah itu milik Asuma, ayah dari Shikamaru yang juga bekerja dalam satu proyek yang sama. Sementara Sasuke adalah seorang perantau dari Otogakure, Suigetsu dari Kirigakure, dan Deidara dari Iwagakure yang tadinya merantau ke Amegakure dan menjadi teman Sai. Asuma merasa bersyukur, karena kehadiran pemuda-pemuda itu meringankan beban kontrakannya.

Sai merasakan getaran pada kantung celananya, handphonenya bergetar. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil handphone abalnya, nama 'Konan' tertera di layar handphonenya. Wajah Sai berubah cerah, akhirnya Konan meneleponnya juga. Buru-buru ia mengangkat handphonenya dan menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Hallo? Konan?"

"Sai! Ya ampun, akhirnya. Butuh satu hari untuk membaca buku petunjuknya sampai selesai!" ujar Konan bersemangat.

"Kau baca sampai selesai?" Sai terdengar kaget.

"Iya," jawab Konan polos, "Katamu, pelajari dari buku itu kan?"

"Yaa, tapi tak perlu dipelajari sampai habis, Konan.." Sekarang, perasaan rindu rumahnya terlepaskan begitu saja ketika ia mendengar suara Konan. Suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

"Hehe, maklum, namanya juga beru pernah pegang handphone," ujar Konan malu-malu.

"Konan, aku rindu sekali padamu," ujar Sai to the point.

"A-aku juga," balas Konan gugup. Rasanya, Sai ingin sekali berada di sebelah Konan sekarang dan memeluknya. Tapi, itu tak mungkin sekarang. Mereka berbicara lama di telepon, membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting yang bikin author keki ingin segera men-skip bagian ini. Akhirnya Sai menyudahi telepon tersebut, dikarenakan teman-temannya yang sudah mempelototinya dengan tatapan lebih-lama-lagi-ku-cincang-kau.

"Eh Konan, sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan. Nanti kita telpon-telponan lagi.." ucap Sai, dengan nada yang sangat terpaksa.

"Ah? Baiklah. Jaa ne~" balas Konan kecewa. Dan sambunganpun terputus.

"Hei Sai, lama sekali kau. Lebih baik kau membantu Asuma-san memasak makan malam, daripada membuang pulsamu begitu. Ayo masuk, sudah gelap dan banyak nyamuk tahu," oceh Suigetsu yang kepalanya menyembul dari pintu yang ingin ditutup setelah yang lainnya masuk.

"Eh? Ya, maaf," ucap Sai pelan, tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke dalam kontrakan kecil yang ramai itu. Meninggalkan langit malam yang cerah dan berbintang.

.

o.o

.

Konan sadar kalau ia tak perlu bekerja keras seperti biasanya lagi. Tampaknya, pekerjaan yang ditekuni Sai memang menguntungkan. Bisa dilihat dari Sai yang kini mengirimkan sedikit gajinya yang cukup untuk membiayai separuh biaya hidup Konan dalam sebulan. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, walaupun rasa rindu Konan tak pernah terlampiaskan secara langsung pada kekasihnya yang sedang merantau itu. Tapi, setidaknya, mereka terus berhubungan dan mengetahui kabar masing-masing lewat telepon sampai hari ini.

Hari ini, kira-kira hari yang ke 647 sejak Sai meninggalkan Konohagakure. Ya, sudah lebih dari satu setengah tahun berjalan dan semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai hari ini tiba. Hari dimana Konan termenung di atas bukit hijau yang rimbun. Rumputnya yang basah menebarkan bau hujan yang tampaknya belum lama reda. Langit tampak berwarna putih bercampur biru terang. Langit yang jarang seperti itu di sore hari di Amegakure.

Amegakure. Desa yang selalu diguyur hujan itu tampaknya sudah mulai merindukan langit yang cerah dan hari tanpa hujan. Seperti Konan yang mulai merindukan Sai yang tak kunjung meneleponnya dan memberinya kabar. Konan sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah jawaban dari seorang wanita menyebalkan yang ia kira adalah selingkuhan Sai. Wanita itu selalu mengatakan, "Maaf, nomor yang anda masukkan, salah."

Padahal, jelas-jelas Konan yakin kalau yang ia hubungi itu adalah nomor Sai. Tetapi wanita itu terus saja mengatakan kalimat begitu. Seharusnya, sejak 2 jam yang lalu, Sai sudah meneleponnya. Tapi, entah mengapa rasanya hari ini berbeda. Apa Sai sedang lembur? Ataukah sedang tak ada pulsa? Yang pasti, Sai tak pernah begini sebelumnya.

Sekarang, yang Konan lakukan hanyalah duduk merenung di atas bukit, menduduki tanah yang sama dengan tanah yang Sai injak. Menatap langit biru terang, langit yang sama dengan langit yang Sai tatap. Berharap Sai segera menghubunginya untuk melenyapkan segala kecemasan yang mulai menggerogoti perasaannya. Perasaan khawatir sekaligus kesal yang teraduk menjadi satu dan kini seakan memenuhi pikirannya.

Gadis itu terus menerus melirik handphonenya, jaga-jaga kalau nanti Sai meneleponnya kembali, atau mengirimkan sms padanya. Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi. ! hari terlewati tanpa Sai.

Kesokan harinya sama. Malah lebih parah, terik matahari seakan lebih menyengat. Konan mulai gelisah dengan hilangnya Sai. Tapi ia mencoba meredam semua pikiran buruknya pada Sai dengan kepercayaan terhadap pemuda itu yang ia miliki. Kepercayaannya yang begitu kuat pada janji Sai. Sai yang berjanji akan kembali setelah dua tahun. Dua tahun itu lama, tapi tampaknya kalau dilihat dari waktu yang sekarang, dua tahun yang akan berlalu itu sebentar lagi, bukan?

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa, disaat waktu yang tinggal sedekat ini, ia malah menghilang begitu? Ohh, apa ini berarti Sai akan mengingkari janjinya?

Konan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengiriminya surat singkat untuk kekasihnya itu..

**Sai.. Aku, tak tahu apa yang membuatmu begini. Tapi jujur, walau baru dua hari, aku sangat cemas padamu.**  
**Ada apa denganmu Sai? Apa aku punya salah padamu? Atau apa?**  
**Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakanlah padaku.**  
**Kumohon, balaslah surat ini. Aku tak mau kau mengingkari janjimu untuk kembali setelah 2 tahun itu.**

**Salam,**  
**Konan.**

Konan mengirim surat itu dengan menulis alamat kontrakan yang pernah diberikan Sai padanya. Konan menunggu, 1 hari, 2 hari, 3 hari. Ia bingung, balasan tak kunjung datang. Apa karena suratnya tak tersampaikan? Atau Sai yang memang tak mau membalasnya? Tapi, di hari ke 4, surat itu kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Konan benar-benar cemas. Saipun bahkan tak mengiriminya uang lagi di akhir bulan. Entah ini sudah hari yang ke berapa, yang jelas, Konan mulai putus asa dan ingin melupakan pria itu dalam hidup dan pikirannya.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pria yang sejak kecil sudah bersamanya? Selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun, tinggal berdekatan dengannya, dan hampir menikah. Konan tak bisa melupakannya. Ia terus mengirimi Sai surat, tapi surat-surat itu terus kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia yakin kalau ia sudah menulis alamat dengan benar.

Sampai akhirnya tinggal sebulan lagi untuk mencapai dua tahun itu, Sai tak kunjung memberi kabar pada Konan. Kesulitan ekonomipun mulai datang. Konan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali mencari pekerjaan. Dan kebetulan, di desa kecil itu, baru dibangun sebuah cafe kecil. Bar yang dibangun untuk pengunjung-pengunjung kaya yang berduit. Stoll Cafe.

Konan berjalan menyusuri desa yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak diguyur hujan sama sekali. Mungkin pengaruh dari pemanasan global yang menyebabkan hujan enggan turun dari langit. Mungkin nama desa ini sebentar lagi akan diganti. Di sebelah Konan, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menggandeng lengannya. Dia Shion, tetangga Konan yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Sai. Gadis yang umurnya tak lebih tua darinya itu yang mengajak Konan pergi malam ini. Sebelumnya, Konan mendatangi rumahnya untuk sekedar basa-basi lalu menanyakan pekerjaan. Dan kebetulan, malam itu Shion ingin pergi ke tempat kerjanya yang baru, Stoll bar.

Mereka menuruni bukit hampa yang kering, kemudian berjalan terus menyusuri desa. Berjalan dalam kesunyian yang menusuk. Tanpa saling bicara satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke pusat desa. Bagian desa yang paling ramai. Dimana berjejer toko-toko pakaian dan kedai-kedai kecil. Tempat yang agak ramai pengunjung, orang-orang berlalu lalang dibawah langit kuning kemerahan.

Shion membuka pintu bar itu dan terdengar bunyi lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu. Cafe itu tampaknya belum mendapat pengunjung, wajar saja, cafe itu memang baru buka di malam hari. Tampak seorang kakek tua dengan kepala yang tertutup oleh rambut putihnya sedang mengelap sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Meja kayu bundar berwarna coklat tua, dengan satu kaki yang bercabang menjadi empat kaki dengan ukiran lembut di setiap kakinya.

Lampu-lampu kekuningan menggantung di langit-langit, memancarkan cahayanya yang kontras bila disandingkan dengan dinding berwarna merah muda kecoklatan dalam ruangan itu. Di sisi kanan, seorang pria berambut merah sebahu dengan poni menutpi separuh wajahnya sedang erdiri di balik meja bar, mengelap gelas-gelas yang sudah bersih, supaya tampak lebih mengilap lagi. Ia memakai jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah bertengger di lehernya. Di bagian depan, ada sebuah undakan kecil yang membentuk panggung kecil, dengan sebuah mikrophone di atasnya. Di sampingnya, ada sebuah piano hitam dan sebuah kursi kecil di baliknya.

Di sudut kanan ruangan, ada sebuah pintu coklat dengan papan kecil bertuliskan "Dilarang masuk bagi yang tidak berkepentingan" tergantung disana. Sedangkan di sudut kiri, sebuah pintu coklat lain digantungi papan kecil bertuliskan "Toilet".

Shion menarik tangan Konan, menyusuri cafe itu. Suara sepatu keduanya bergemeletuk lembut di atas lantai batu hitam dengan corak pusaran-pusaran lembut yang agak kabur dan tak terfokus. Shion memimpin langkah mereka berdua ke arah pintu yang ada di sudut kanan.

"Shion, kau yakin?" tanya Konan ragu.

"Tentu saja. Sudah, kau tenang saja," jawab Shion. Pintu itu sedikit berderit ketika dibuka. Mata Konan rasanya sakit ketika masuk ke ruangan yang terang benderang itu setelah sebelumnya merasakan suasana nyaman di ruangan sebelumnya. Ruangan itu begitu terang dengan lampunya yang putih, dindingnya bercat kuning polos cerah.

Konan mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan pandangan di sekelilingnya. Seorang pria berambut oranye dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya sedang duduk santai di belakang mejanya sembari menyalakan pemantik api kuno, menyulutkan api itu ke cerutunya, menghisapnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Asapnya yang pekat langsung memenuhi ruangan begitu saja. Kemudian ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang hidungnya, mengupil. Tampaknya pria itu belum begitu menyadari kedatangan kedua gadis itu.

"Se-selamat malam, Yahiko-san," sapa Shion kaku dan ragu.

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kedua gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Eh? Ya, ya, selamat malam. Tapi, jangan panggil begitu ah," katanya, mengibaskan tangannya, "Panggil saja Pein."

"Baik, Pein-san. Aku bawa orang baru, dia mau melamar kerja juga," ujar Konan, membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memperlihatkan Konan.

"Oh? Kalian masuk saja, pamali berdiri di depan pintu begitu," ujar Pein, menegakkan posisi duduknya. Kedua gadis itu masuk dengan malu-malu dan gugup, kemudian duduk di kursi lipat merah di depan meja Pein, berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Jadi," Pein menghisap kembali cerutunya, kemudian menghembuskannya ke belakang, takut mengenai wajah kedua gadis itu, "sudah punya pengalaman bekerja?"

Konan mengangguk pelan.

"Shion, maaf tapi, kau sudah boleh berganti pakaian," ujar Pein, Shion hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke ruangan lain melalui pintu yang ada di sebelah Pein.

"Bawa ijazah?" tanya Pein. Konan hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang kau bawa, cantik?" Pein tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak bawa apa-apa," jawab Konan takut.

Pein menggeleng. "Ya ampun. Baiklah, pernah bekerja dimana saja? Tamat sekolah sampai mana?"

"Pelayan di kedai ramen. Lalu, err, sudah, hanya itu.. Tamat SMA saja."

"Oh, pelayan? Bisa menyanyi?" tanya Pein, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Konan menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, kau jadi pelayan saja, seperti Shion, bagaimana?"

Sekarang Konan mengangguk.

"Kau, jarang sekali bicara ya?"

"Aa- maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Pein melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, kau boleh ganti pakaian. Nanti ada kepala pelayan yang akan membimbingmu," ujar Pein, tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah maju beberapa cm dari jarak semula.

Konan mengucapkan "Terima kasih" kemudian pergi menyusul Shion. Suasana hatinya tegang. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah dapur yang lumayan besar. Konan diajarkan tata cara sebagai pelayan disana oleh seorang kepala koki. Dan Konan bersyukur karena kepala koki itu tidak galak.

Pekerjaan Konan disana berjalan baik-baik saja. Sampai suatu hari ia melihat kalender dan menyadari kalau sudah 2 tahun Sai pergi merantau ke Konoha. Hari itu Konan mendapat tugas piket (?) untuk membersihkan dapur bersama beberapa kawan lainnya. Semua orang kini sudah meninggalkan dapur luas itu, tinggal dirinya yang masih sibuk mengelap meja dapur dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal meja itu sudah sangat licin.

Ia memikirkan Sai, memikirkan keberadaannya, keadaannya, kondisinya. Konan ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin memeluknya erat dan tak melepasnya lagi. Ia tak mau kehilangan pemuda itu lagi.

Suara pintu dibuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menatap ke arah datangnya suara dan melihat sosok seorang pemuda masuk. Langkah kakinya menggema di atas lantai keramik abu-abu yang baru di pel itu. Pemuda itu memandang berkeliling ke segala arah, menatap perabotan-perabotan yang sudah tergantung rapi.

Tangan Konan terus mengelap meja, sementara matanya menatap pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Ceroboh, tangan Konan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah piring hingga piring itu terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah.

Kepala oranye pemuda itu menangkap sosok Konan yang kini tengah merunduk, memunguti pecahan piring itu. Pemuda itu berlari kecil mendekati Konan. "Konan? Kenapa? Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya lembut.

Konan mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda itu kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri membersihkan pecahannya. "Go-gomennasai, Pein-sama," gumamnya. Ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya.

"Ya ampun, Konan. Sudah sudah, biar aku yang bereskan. Nanti tanganmu berdarah."

Benar saja, salah satu pecahan piring menggores jari manisnya, dan darah merah segar mulai keluar dari dalamnya. Konan hendak mengelap jari manisnya ke celemek yang di pakainya ketika Pein dengan sigap menggamit tangannya.

"Jangan," katanya, mengangkat lengan Konan mendekati wajahnya yang berpierching. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menyentuhkan lidahnya ke jari manis Konan yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit darahnya.

Konan hanya meringis kecil sambil menggumamkan "Gomennasai" beberapa kali ketika Pein menyesap darahnya dengan penuh khidmat.

"Ah, darahnya sudah berhenti," kata Pein akhinya. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"A-ano," jawab Konan gugup, memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, rupanya ia baru menyadari kalau ruangan kosong.

"Kau tampak sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Pein lembut, selembut kasih ibu(?).

"Eto.."

"Curhat saja kalau mau," kata Pein, tersenyum. "Tampaknya masalahmu berat sekali. Ceritakan saja, mungkin bisa menghilangkan sedikit bebanmu."

Konan diam saja. Bulir air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya yang sedikit bengkak. Lidahnya kelu, tak tahu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Tapi akhirnya ia berdusta, "Aku… tidak apa-apa."

"Konan," ujar Pein lembut, mengangkat dagu Konan, menatap matanya. "Matamu tidak berkata kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Air mata di pelupuk mata Konan menebal. Dan sedetik kemudian, bulir jernih itu turun ke pipinya. Konan langsung membuang mukanya, mengelap pipinya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Kau menangis," kata Pein, berusaha menghapus air mata Konan.

"Aku tidak menangis," sahut Konan dingin.

"Ayolah. Kalau kau begini terus, pekerjaanmu juga pasti terhambat kan?" Pein mencoba membujuk, kembali meraih dagu Konan agar matanya bisa menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata biru Konan. "Anggap saja aku ini teman baikmu. Keluarkan saja semua isi hati yang membuatmu penat." Ia berbicara dengan penuh perhatian pada Konan.

Konan ragu, tapi akhirnya bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tak ingin dikeluarkannya. "Ini tentang pacarku.."

Pein diam, membiarkan Konan melanjutkan curhatannya. Konan akhirnya menceritakan semua yang dialaminya. Mengatakan kalau pacarnya merantau ke Konoha untuk menjadi pekerja bangunan dan berjanji akan kembali selama dua tahun, dan hari ini seharusnya menjadi kepulangan pemuda yang telah menambat hatinya. Konan juga menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir, tentang pacarnya yang tak kunjung memberi kabar. Konan menceritakan semuanya,―satu-satunya yang tak ia sebutkan hanyalah nama sang pacar, Sai―dengan air mata terus membasahi pipinya yang pucat. Sementara itu Pein mencoba menenangkannya, membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seakan jabatan bos milik Pein telah sirna, Konan membeberkan semuanya tanpa beban. Membagi bebannya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Dan ia tak akan kembali. Ia hilang." Konan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan isakan kecil penuh kesenduan.

"Ya, kau benar," kata Pein setelah keheningan menyambut beberapa saat. "Dia tak akan kembali."

Sontak, Konan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Pein dengan ekspresi kaget, memandang matanya yang tanpa cela. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tahu tentang proyek itu," jawab Pein, menunduk seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan. "Dia sudah, er-"

"Sudah apa?" desak Konan penasaran.

"Er-" Pein mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Ano, dia pergi.."

"Apa maksudmu dia pergi?" tanya Konan, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah, pergi. Untuk selamanya. Kau tahu maksudku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Wajah Konan mulai memerah, marah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Pein.

"Dia meninggal," jawab Pein pendek.

"Apa maksudmu dia meninggal? Memangnya kau pikir kau mengenalnya hah?" Konan meninggikan suaranya. Mulai kesal.

"Aku tahu proyek yang kau maksud," ujar Pein pelan. "Aku juga punya pub di Konoha. Kalau tempat tinggal pacarmu yang kau maksud adalah kontrakan yang dekat sekali dengan proyek itu, berarti pacarmu itu sudah… meninggal."

"Kau pasti keliru!" bentak Konan, matanya melotot. "Dia tak mungkin meninggal! Aku tahu, dia pasti masih hidup! Aku yakin itu!"

"Konan," Pein memegang bahu Konan yang bergetar, berusaha menenangkannya, "kontrakan itu terbakar. Dan semua orang yang ada di dalamnya tak terselamatkan."

"Bohong!" bentak Konan, mulai berontak. "Kau pasti salah! Dia tak mungkin pergi secepat itu! Dia masih hidup!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia masih hidup?" seru Pein yang ikut meninggikan suaranya utuk mengatasi suara Konan.

"Aku bisa merasakannya! Aku merasa kalau.. dia masih hidup! Dan aku percaya kalau dia memang masih hidup!"

"Sudahlah Konan!" Pein memegangi tangan Konan yang sudah tak terkontrol. "Berita tentang kebakaran itu sudah tersiar luas di Konoha!"

"Tidak mungkin!" Kaki Konan mulai menendang-nendang saking kesalnya. "Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tak percaya!"

"Kau harus percaya!" bentak Pein tegas, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Konan yang sekarang menjadi lemas. "Dia sudah pergi! Kau harus menerima itu, Konan!"

Konan terdiam. Matanya menusuk mata Pein, jauh ke dalamnya. Pundaknya turun. Diam tak bergeming, hanya dadanya yang naik turun saja yang bergerak. Deru napasnya yang kencang terdengar dalam keheningan yang menyakitkan. Air matanya mulai menggenang lagi dan langsung saja terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kepala Konan menggeleng pelan, sangat pelan sampai hampir tak terlihat. "Tidak mungkin," isaknya. Jelas saja ia tak bisa menerimanya. Kenapa Sai ―orang yang paling dicintainya―harus pergi disaat mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi? Harusnya Konan tak usah membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi. Harusnya Konan menahannya untuk tinggal. Kalau saja ia menahannya, Sai pasti tak akan pergi untuk selamanya seperti ini. Tak ada gunanya menyesal.

Tubuh Konan lemas, saking lemasnya sampai-sampai seperti mati rasa. Shock luar biasa. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa pemuda itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehangatan menguasai tubuhnya yang selama ini tak merasakan kehangatan seperti yang diarasakannya sekarang. Kehangatan yang mirip dengan kehangatan yang diberikan pada Sai dua tahun silam. Dan ketika nyawanya kembali terkumpul, ia melihat sosok Pein sedang memeluknya erat. Membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada Konan.

Konan tak menggubrisnya. Tak menolak, maupun merespon, hanya termangu tak berdaya. Kemudian dirasakannya kehangatan dari tubuhnya itu memudar, berpindah ke bibirnya. Menganggap kalau yang di hadapannya adalah Sai, ia merespon. Pikirannya menggila. Gerakan bibirnya membabibuta, dan itu membuat Pein menyeringai senang.

Konan merasa terbang, meninggalkan segala beban yang menghantui pikirannya selama ini. Malam itu, Konan merasa hidup tanpa beban bersama Sai. Bukan, bukan Sai, itu hanya anggapan Konan. Tapi kenyataannya, yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Pein.

Malam itu, cuaca di luar sangat buruk dan kelam. Dan Konan sama sekali tak sadar saat ia melakukan perbuatan tercela yang pasti akan membuat Sai kecewa dan merasa dikhianati.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Gomenne ngga bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.**

**Disamping alur kecepatan, tanda-tanda untuk rated M pun belum ada.**

**Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, saya tetep mencantumkan rated M.**

**Fic special untuk ulang tahun Mimizu yg telat entah berapa bulan (?)**

**untuk momo : LANJUTKANLAH, ini sudah awal yang baik**

**dan err, review?**

**.**

**.**

**tsuu.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special fic for Mitsuhiko Zahra birthday (yang telat banget. gomen orz)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gore.**

**Presenting :**

**Shira nai wa rojikku**

**.**

**Authors :**

**Momochi Mimi'san and Tsukimori Raisa**

Konan terbangun di pagi hari saat matahari sedang enggan muncul. Konan bisa melihat, awan hitam gelap yang siap mengeluarkan tangisannya kapan saja sudah menggantung di langit sana melalui jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Ia sadar, ini bukan kamarnya. Ia tak tahu di mana ia berada. Yang ia tahu hanya kepalanya yang sedang pusing, dan ia tak memakai pakaian ketika ia hendak membuka selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Konan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, kemudian langsung menutup kembali selimut biru itu untuk membalut tubuhnya.

Dingin. Konan mendongak dan melihat semburan asap kecil dari AC yang menempel di dinding di atasnya. Orang gila, di saat dingin seperti ini, menyetel AC dengan suhu yang sedingin ini. Konan memandang ke sekeliling. Ruangan ini bercat putih bersih dan tertata rapih.

Di seberang ranjang besar yang di tempatinya, ada sebuah lemari pakaian besar yang terbuat dari kayu ek dengan ukiran yang sederhana. Di sebelah kanannya, ada sebuah pintu berwarna sama dengan lemarinya, yang sedetik kemudian terbuka tanpa peringatan dan menjawab pertanyaan Konan sedaritadi.

"P-pein-sama?" tanya Konan bingung. "K-kenapa…"

"Kau sudah bangun Konan?" tanya Pein.

"Kenapa aku disini?" Konan balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Pein mengernyitkan dahinya. "Semalam aku mengajakmu ke rumahku dan kau tak menolak. Ingat?"

Konan menggeleng cemas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, ekor matanya melirik ke arah selimut yang membelit tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat ya?" tanya Pein bingung, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaranya.

"Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku disini?" Konan meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tenang dulu sayang," kata Pein, berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di ujung ranjang. "Kau pasti bisa menerka apa yang terjadi semalam. Coba kau ingat lagi."

"Kau.." Konan menggeser posisi duduknya, menjauh dari Pein. Matanya tertancap pada sosok itu, kemudian beralih pada tubuhnya. "Kau memperkosaku!"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Pein santai. "Aku tidak memaksamu. Jadi, jelas ini bukan tindak pemerkosaan. Kau melakukannya tanpa terpaksa bukan?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu secara keseluruhan!" jeritnya putus asa.

"Tapi kejadian semalam tidak dapat dipung-"

"Tidak‼" Konan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Konan…"

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Jangan begitu sa-"

"Menjauh kau!"

"Aku bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku, Konan.."

"Bajingan kau!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Konan!"

Konan langsung terdiam. Napasnya terengah. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi hanya sedikit dari serangkaian kejadian yang diingatnya.

"Kalau kau hamil, aku siap menikahimu!" tegas Pein. Tapi bulir air mata yang terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Konan tak bisa dihidari. "Aku berjanji!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, hah?" Konan maju, mencoba menampar Pein, tetapi lengannya dicekal oleh tangan Pein yang lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Karena kau tak menolak tentu," sahut Pein santai tanpa rasa bersalah dalam nada suaranya. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Konan kuat. "Dengar, aku akan menika-"

"Kau kejam! Biadab! Jelek!" Tangan Konan berusaha berontak, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Pernikahan berlangsung 3 bulan lagi," kata Pein tenang. "Aku janji."

Konan langsung diam. Mau janji seperti apapun juga, ia tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki di depannya ini. Terang saja, selama ini ia hanya mengenal lelaki itu sebagai bosnya yang baik. Hanya itu, tak mengenal lebih jauh dari itu.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Konan tak bisa menolaknya. Karena 1 bulan kemudian, Konan mulai merasa gejala ibu hamil, mual. Ibu Konan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Saat Konan tak pulang ke rumah, ia hanya mengatakan pada ibunya kalau ia menginap di rumah salah satu temannya. Dan mulai hari itu, Pein terus berkunjung ke rumah Konan untuk membuat gadis itu percaya padanya.

Suasana di antara Pein dan Konan dingin, Konan sama sekali tidak merasa senang ketika lelaki itu berada di dekatnya. Jelas saja, karena ia masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu. Kejadian yang membuatnnya muak dengan tampang mesum Pein. Muak dengan mukanya yang penuh dengan pierching.

Begitu juga dengan ibunya, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu datang ke rumahnya dan melamar Konan. Ibunya sempat bingung, kenapa Konan mau menikah dengan orang itu. Tapi melihat tingkah anaknya yang semakin menyebalkan, suka uring-uringan, dan dingin, Tayuya―nama ibu Konan―langsung saja menerima lamaran itu. Walaupun dalam hati ia tak setuju dengan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung kurang dari 2 bulan itu.

Saat Pein membawa Konan ke dokter, ternyata hasilnya possitive, Konan hamil. Gadis itu tak lagi bekerja. Dan rasanya ia ingin sekali membunuh anak yang tidak di harapkannya itu. Ingin sekali rasanya membunuh Pein, mencabiknya, memutilasinya, dan memberikan potongan tubuhnya pada hewan-hewan di hutan sana. Kebenciannya tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, terutama karena kebiasaan buruk pria itu―suka mengupil.

Pein sudah berusaha untuk membuat Konan tersenyum dan bahagia, tapi sia-sia. Semua yang dilakukan Pein, tak ada satupun yang bisa mengubah kebencian Konan menjadi perasaan cinta. Jelas saja, satu-satunya orang yang Konan cintai hanyalah Sai seorang.

Dan belakangan ini, Konan tahu kebiasaan buruk Pein. Membaca majalah dewasa di waktu senggang. Dan itu membuatnya tambah ingin membunuh lelaki itu.

Menjelang kehamilan Konan yang ke 2 bulan, Pein malah pergi meninggalkannya ke Konoha. Kota terkutuk yang membuat kekasih sejatinya pergi meninggalkannya dan tak kembali. Alasan Pein pergi adalah, ingin mengurus pubnya disana yang katanya mengalami kemunduran. Ingin menyusun strategi baru untuk menarik para pengunjung.

Di satu sisi, Konan senang karena tak usah melihat wajah si Pein jelek itu. Tapi di sisi lain, ia cemas kalau-kalau Pein malah kabur dari tanggung jawab. Apa kata para tetangga nantinya, kalau anak dari Ibu Tayuya perutnya melendung tanpa ada seorang lelaki di sisinya sebagai suaminya?

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Konan mengijinkan Pein pergi selama seminggu dengan syarat ia menyerahkan kunci rumahnya ke Konan.

Hari-hari Konan tanpa Pein jauh lebih buruk. Ia tak bisa melupakan Sai, terus membayangkan wajah Sai yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dengan tubuh yang terbakar. Ketika ia membayangkannya, ia langsung menangis dan muntah.

Konan terpuruk, uring-uringan, sensitif, dan menjadi mudah menangis. Bisa dibilang hampir gila. Namun 1 minggu itu bisa dikatakan waktu yang singkat, apa lagi kalau dibandingkan dengan 2 tahun.

.

.

Pein menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam kereta. Jas hitamnya membuatnya kepanasan, tapi untungnya kereta yang ia tumpangi ber-AC, membuat rasa panasnya berkurang. Ia meraba saku jasnya, dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin berlian yang ia beli untuk Konan, agar Konan tak bersikap dingin lagi. Sebenarnya ia masih agak ragu saat mengatakan kalau ia akan menikahi Konan, karena itu akan mempersulit hidupnya. Harus bolak-balik antara Konoha dan Amegakure untuk mengunjungi 2 istrinya secara bergantian.

Ya, Pein memang sudah mempunyai istri, yang kasusnya sama seperti Konan. Menikah denganya karena terpaksa. Dan belakangan ini, Pein mengabaikan istrinya itu.

Namun tampaknya anggapannya kalau pacar Konan sudah meninggal agak keliru. Karena saat ia memasuki kereta, hampir semua tempat duduk sudah penuh. Dan ia menemukan satu tempat duduk kosong di sebelah seorang pemuda pucat yang membawa koper dan ransel besar.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Pein pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Oh, tentu saja," jawabnya ramah. Namun wajahnya tak seramah suaranya, karena wajahnya begitu pucat dan kurus seperti orang stress.

"Wah, sepertinya barang bawaanmu banyak sekali ya," kata Pein, mencoba memancing pembicaraan. "Baru pindahan ya?"

"Oh?" Pemuda itu melirik koper dan ransel besarnya, tersenyum canggung. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku ini perantau."

"Perantau? Dari Amegakure? Atau dari Konoha?" tanya Pein, membuka jasnya yang membuat keringat di balik kausnya mengalir.

"Dari Konoha," jawab pemuda itu, lagi-lagi tersenyum canggung dan kaku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja." dusta Pein, tersenyum. "Sekalian membelikan hadiah untuk calon istriku."

"Wah, calon pengantin baru ya?" tanya pemuda itu, berusaha ramah.

"Iya," sahut Pein, sedikit salah tingkah. " Eh iya, namaku Pein," lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Sementara kereta sudah mulai bergerak maju dengan perlahan, menimbulkan suara-suara berisik dari roda yang bergesekan di atas rel.

"Aku Sai." Sai menyambut tangan Pein. "Aku juga mau menikah loh, baru mau tunangan sih," lanjut Sai tanpa ditanya.

"Oh ya? Wah, kita sama dong. Sudah beli cincin tunangannya?"

"Tentu," Sai mengangguk cerah seraya mengeluarkan kotak kecil merah dari dalam saku celana jeansnya, "Ini cincinnya."

Wajah Pein menyiratkan sedikit kekagetan saat Sai membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya. Cincin yang dibeli Sai sama persis dengan yang dibelinya. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan cincinnya dari saku jasnya dan memamerkannya pada Sai. "Cincin kita sama!" pekiknya girang.

"Wah iya," mata Sai ikut berbinar memandang cincin itu, "kebetulan sekali."

Mereka sama-sama menatap cincin perak mereka yang berlambang daun perak itu, kemudian tertawa renyah, tenggelam dalam suara bising kereta.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka mengobrol ringan. Sampai perjalanan panjang Konoha-Amegakure tak terasa jauhnya. Turun di stasiun yang sama, menelusuri jalanan yang sama, menuju ke tujuan yang sama, tanpa menyadari jati diri masing-masing.

"Nah, kita berpisah disini kan?" kata Sai akhirnya ketika mereka sampai di pertigaan gang menuju rumah Sai.

"Eh? Tidak, aku ingin mengunjungi pacarku dulu," sahut Pein.

"Wah, sudah tak sabar ingin jumpa rupanya?" goda Sai seraya menonjok kecil lengan sobat barunya itu, seakan-akan mereka sudah bersahabat baik.

Pein hanya nyengir-nyengir salah tingkah kemudian berjalan lurus ke depan, ke arah rumah Konan.

.

.

Konan sedang menyapu teras rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara besi berdenting dari pintu gerbang kecil di depan rumahnya. Konan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kepala Pein yang tersenyum menyembul dari gerbang kecil itu, mengetukkan slot pintu ke pintunya. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis menatapnya. Di satu sisi, ia sebal karena harus melihat tampang buruk rupa dari pacar terpaksanya itu. Tapi di sisi lain ia sedikit senang, mengetahui kalau orang itu memang benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Konan menaruh sapunya di sudut dinding dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya berkata, "Pein, kau yakin ini rumah pacarmu?" Ada nada tidak senang dalam suara itu. Dan ketika Konan berbalik untuk membukakan pintu, ia syok karena melihat sosok yang juga sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Sai," bisiknya sangat pelan, menatap wajah Sai yang mengernyit bingung dan tidak senang. "Fatamorgana?"

"Kau kenapa sih Konan?" Pein menatap Konan dengan wajah yang juga kebingungan, kemudian beralih ke Sai. "Oh? Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja," kata Sai dengan senyuman yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan. "Dia itu tetanggaku." Senyumnya semakin melebar, tapi nada suaranya menyiratkan kebencian.

Pein yang menyadari tingkah aneh mereka berdua langsug menyeletuk, "Tetangga ya? Kok kelihatannya sedang marahan sih?"

Tubuh Konan bergetar, tak memedulikan kehadiran Pein. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang sudah sangat dinantinya untuk datang dan memeluknya. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi. Yang ada malah Sai berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, dengan mata yang terus tertancap pada mata Konan seakan meminta penjelasan yang sejujur-jujurnya dari gadis itu. Meminta penjelasan kenapa Konan mengkhianatinya.

Begitu juga Konan, matanya meminta penjelasan kenapa Sai masih hidup. Apa Pein berbohong atas perkataannya malam itu, kalau Sai telah mati terbakar di dalam kontrakannya? Konan tidak mengeti dan ia sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan Sai. Maka ia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari keluar, hendak masuk ke rumah Sai. Tetapi gerakannya di hentikan oleh tangan Pein yang mencengkram lengan Konan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Pein.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Konan sinis sambil menukas tangan Pein.

"Tentu saja urusanku, kau kan calon istriku," kata Pein, merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil.

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja sana. Aku sedang malas melihat mukamu," usir Konan jujur. Ia memang sudah muak melihat wajah hancur Pein yang penuh pierching.

"Kok malah diusir sih?" tanya Pein kecewa. "Aku kan mau memberimu ini." Pein membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan cincinnya. Tapi Konan tak pernah melihat cincin itu, karena ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Sai ketika Pein berkutat dengan kotaknya.

Pein hanya bisa mengelus dada dan bersabar. Ia hanya perlu bersikap baik seperti ini sampai sebentar lagi, saat ia dan Konan sudah menikah. Setelah itu, ia bisa melepas tanggung jawabnya dari Konan. Pein melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri desa hujan yang sekarang sudah mendung itu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang keabuan dengan pandangan gelisah. Menyesal karena ia memilih naik kereta ke Konoha, bukannya naik mobilnya sendiri. Karena dari rumah Konan ke rumahnya, tak ada tumpangan seperti taksi seperti di Konoha.

.

.

Sai membanting pintu di belakangnya yang langsung membuka lagi saat Konan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membanting tubuhnya terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang langsung berbunyi _'kriet'. _Tak ada yang menyambutnya dengan wajah bahagia seperti yang diharapkannya. Ibunya sedang bekerja di salah satu sekolah dasar bersama ibu Konan sebagai penjaga kantin.

"Sai," panggil Konan, mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan ranjang Sai. "Kenapa kau ti-"

"Kenapa kau malah pacaran dengan orang jelek seperti itu?" Sai bertanya, memotng pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan Konan. Tadinya, ia ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Konan ketika ia tiba di rumah. Tapi rencananya untuk meminta maaf buyar karena keberadaan Pein. Darahnya langsung naik ke kepala dan ia langsung emosi.

"Kau dulu yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Konan. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, tidak kembali pada waktu yang telah kau tetapkan, tidak ada kepastian sama sekali?"

Sai mengerling Konan dengan ekor matanya. "Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kau menceritakan, kenapa kau malah mau tunangan dengan orang itu?" tanya Sai dingin.

"Karena, err," Konan menunduk, mencari kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya. "Dia bilang kau itu sudah… karena kebakaran," lanjutnya tak jelas.

"Ya, dia bilang aku sudah mati karena kebakaran maksudmu," ulangnya tanpa ada nada kaget dalam suaranya. "Lantas, kau langsung percaya dan mau saja pacaran dengannya?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" tukas Konan dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa," air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya yang lemah, "tapi aku diperkosa. Dan sekarang aku mengandung anaknya."

Mata Sai melebar, tetapi alisnya masih tetap bertautan. Ia tetap diam, membiarkan Konan bercerita.

"Dan karena kupikir kau memang benar sudah… Ya kau tahu maksudku. Jadi mau tak mau dia harus menikahiku, agar kelak anak ini lahir, ia punya ayah," kata Konan lagi. Air matanya kini terjatuh ke pipinya, mengalir ke dagu dan menetes ke dasternya.

Sai bangun, membuat ranjang itu mengeluarkan bunyi lagi, kemudian berjalan ke arah Konan, bersimpuh di depannya. Ia memeluk pinggang Konan, merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Konan dan merasakan perut yang bertambah besar itu sedikit bergerak.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya. "Ini semua karena kebdohanku. Aku benar-benar bodoh…"

Konan memeluk kepala Sai lembut, merasa kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya yang dingin, merebahkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sai. Ia tak bersua, hanya mengeluarkan sedikit isakan.

"Waktu itu, kontrakanku memang benar kebakaran. Dan tampaknya media yang meliput sama bodohnya dengan aku…"

.

.

Hari ke 646…

Seluruh penghuni kontrakan sedang menunggu kedatangan Sai yang sedang pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli sedikit cemilan. Mereka duduk memenuhi dua sofa pemberian bos mereka sambil menonton piala dunia yang baru mulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kita jadi taruhan tidak?" tanya Suigetsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Tidak usah lah, repot," sahut Shikamaru yang duduk di ujung sofa dengan kepala terkulai malas.

"Kau ini, apa sih yang tidak repot, un?" Deidara yang duduk di sebelahnya menjitak kepala Shikamaru yang hanya meringis pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Memang, si Shikamaru itu yang tidak repot hanya tidur. Merepotkan," ejek Suigetsu sambil menguap, menirukan gaya Shikamaru.

"Bir ini, kubuka duluan saja ya?" tanya Asuma yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa tiga botol bir besar.

"GOOL‼" seru Deidara heboh sendiri.

"Bir darimana itu?" tanya Suigetsu yang matanya tetap terpaku pada para pemain bola yang kini berpelukan karena berhasil mencetak gol. Ia tidak berteriak seperti Deidara, tentu karena ia tidak memihak pada tim Spanyol yang baru mencetak gol itu.

"Tadi ada orang yang mengantarnya, entah siapa dia. Wajahnya ditindik," sahut Asuma, menaruh botol bir itu di meja kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi. "Sial, satu gol lagi dan aku kalah taruhan dengan Kakashi," sungutnya sambil menonjok telapak tangannya sendiri, melepaskan rokok dari mulutnya kemudian menaruhya di asbak di atas meja.

Keheningan menyambut, semua serius menonton pertandingan itu―kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur―sampai Asuma kembali memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke, kau sakit?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menempelkannya ke dagu.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau, dari tadi tak bersuara sedikitpun?" tanya Asuma lagi.

"Paman seperti tidak tahu dia saja, padahal sudah tinggal bersama sekitar setahun lebih," celetuk Suigetsu. "Dia kan memang pendiam dingin yang pelit kata dan tidak berbicara kalau tidak penting."

Sasuke mendelik sebal pada Suigetsu, kemudian dalam suara datar yang seperti biasanya ia berkata, "Entahlah, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak."

"Kalau begitu, kita buka dulu saja bir ini. Lama kalau menunggu Sai pulang," kata Asuma tak sabaran, menggenggam botol itu dan memutar-mutar penyumbat botolnya. "Mungkin perasaanmu akan lebih enak setelah minum."

Botol itu terbuka, dan bau alkohol langsung menyerang penciumannya. Dan sedikit bau lain yang tampaknya tak ia sadari. Kumpulan gas yang tak terlihat berbaur dengan asap rokok yang keluar dari ujung rokok, kemudian bertemu dengan api yang menyala di ujung rokok itu. Dan…

.

Sementara itu, Sai sedang bersungut sebal karena harus ketinggalan pertandingan karena disuruh pergi ke minimarket sendirian. Handphonenya ditinggal karena Konan sudah tidur, dan ia tidak bisa berteleponan ria dengan gadis itu lagi. Yang ia bawa hanya dompetnya, dan kantong keresek berisi cemilan. Sai menendang-nendang kaleng minuman kosong di depannya, dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan―dari arah tempat tinggalnya.

Sai menautkan alisnya bingung, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat ada gumpalan asap hitam dari arah tempat teriakan itu terdengar. Sai berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan malam yang diterangi oleh lampu jalanan. Ia berlari semakin kencang saat ia hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya. Jantungnya serasa terpompa dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Matanya melebar saat ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Kerumunan orang sudah sangat ramai, mengelilingi kontrakan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama setahun lebih ini. Tentengannya terjatuh, dan bunyi kalng minuman berkelontangan, keluar dari plastik itu. Rumah itu sudah dilalap oleh kobaran api, juga sekitar tiga rumah di sebelahnya, tempat tinggal para pekerja bangunan seperti Sai yang beerja pada Tuan Jiraiya.

Sai berlari, hendak menerobos kerumunan dan masuk untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Tapi ia tak pernah masuk lagi ke dalam rumah itu, karena Jiraiya datang dan menghentikannya.

"Jangan masuk Sai, biar para petugas pemadam yang mengeluarkan mereka," katanya datar, tak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya seperti biasanya.

"Tapi dimana para petugas itu? Kalau tidak cepat, mereka bisa mati, Tuan!" Sai berusaha berontak, melepaskan cengkraman Jiraiya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena badan Jiraiya jauh lebih besar dari badannya.

"Mereka memang sudah mati. Semuanya…" kata Jiraiya, dan itu membuat Sai berhenti berontak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jiraiya.

"Apa maksud Tuan?"

"Mereka pasti sudah mati, tak diragukan lagi," katanya yakin. "Kobaran api sudah sebesar itu, mereka tak mungkin selamat. Hanya _kau_ yang selamat."

"Tidak mungkin! Deidara! Suigetsu! Hei kalian semua! Cepat keluar!" teriak Sai putus asa.

"Sudahlah Sai. Mereka sudah pergi. Mereka dibunuh," kata Jiraiya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Apa maksud Tuan dibunuh?" suara Sai mulai bergetar.

"Pasti ada pemilik pub atau hotel atau apapun yang merasa takut tersaingi," jelas Jiraiya. "Dan mereka melakukan cara kotor seperti ini. Membunuh para pekerja untuk menghambat pembangunan, dengan begitu, mereka tidak kehilangan langganan mereka."

Sai sedikit terkesima dengan jalan pemikiran Jiraiya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya terkesima. "Bagaimana Tuan tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Umurku tidak sedikit, nak," katanya datar. "Sekarang lebih baik kau tinggal dirumahku."

"T-tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Sai menoleh cemas ke arah rumah yang masih berkobar itu. Dan kini para petugas pemadam kebakaran baru saja tiba dan sedang menyemprot tiga rumah yang terbakar itu.

"Sudah kubilang mereka mati," katanya, kemudian menarik tangan Sai dan beranjak ke rumahnya.

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi lagi. Hanya kau yang selamat," katanya tegas sambil menjauh dari kerumunan itu. "Biarkan anakku, si Kakashi yang mengurusnya."

Sai rasanya ingin sekali menangis dan meraung, tetapi menangis dan meraung itu bukan pekerjaan laki-laki. Ia masih bisa meneruskan hidupnya, meski kawan-kawan yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri kini telah meninggalkannya.

Barang-barangnya tak ada yang selamat. Tapi untungnya, dompetnya yang berisi kartu ATM dan sejumlah uangnya selamat. Handphonenya tertinggal, mungkin sudah hangus dan tak berfungsi di dalam sana.

Bodohnya, Sai lupa nomor handphone Konan, ia tak bisa menghubungi Konan. Dan setiap kali ia berusaha mengirim surat, pekerjaan melandanya. Mengingat para pekerja yang berkurang karena insiden kebakaran itu, pembangunan memang berjalan menjadi lebih lambat.

Sai terus mengejar target 2 tahun itu. Ia bekerja tak kenal lelah. Sampai-sampai ia tak sempat mengabari Konan tentang hidupnya yang menjadi runyam. Ia tak mengenal tanggal lagi, ia tak menghitung seperti dulu lagi, waktu yang sudah dilewatinya di Konoha sudah sebanyak apa. Sangat bodoh.

.

.

Konan tak bisa menahan sesenggukannya saat mendengar penuturan Sai. Betapa bodohnya dia, bisa terbuai dalam perlakuan manis sesaat Pein. Kini hanya penyesalan yang ada. Namun penyesalan adalah sia-sia, karena penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

"A…aku tak ma-mau menikah de-dengan dia.." kata Konan di sela sesenggukannya. "Aku ha-hanya mau menikah de-denganmu."

"Begitu juga aku," sahut Sai yang air matanya sudah beleberan di daster Konan. "Hanya kau, satu-satunya orang yang kusuka."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi lagi," kata Konan, pandangannya kosong.

"Aku takkan pergi lagi," sahut Sai, pandangannya sama kosongnya dengan Konan.

"Lalu kita menikah."

"Takkan lama lagi."

"Dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Ya, seperti pasangan Cinderella dan Pangerannya, atau Snow White dan Pangerannya."

"Aku Snow White, dan kau Pangeranku."

"Tentu saja."

"Pein berperan sebagai nenek sihir jahat dalam cerita kita."

"Kau benar."

"Dan dia harus mati."

"Akan kupastikan dia mati."

"Tubuhnya harus hancur berantakan."

"Akan kupastikan tubuhnya hancur berantakan."

"Nyawanya harus berpencar dan tak tenang."

"As you wish-"

"Dan darahnya akan tercetak di lantai untuk selamanya- hoeek!"

"My princess," lanjut Sai yang kata-katanya sempat terpotong, mengakhiri sahut menyahut antara mereka.

Konan yang sedang hamil langsung mengeluarkan isi makan siangnya barusan ke lantai di kamar Sai setelah membayangkan tubuh Pein yang berdarah dan hancur tak karuan. Ada sedikit kesenangan dalam wajahnya, terbukti dari senyum samar yang terpeta di wajahnya.

Sai bergegas ke dapur dan membawakan segelas air minum untuk Konan. Setelah Konan sudah berhenti muntah-muntah, Sai akhirnya bertanya, "Katakan, dimana tempat tinggal Pein?"

"A-aku tak ingat," jawab Konan. "Tapi aku punya kartu namanya." Konan buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Sai.

"Berikan aku kartu namanya," kata Sai tegas, tapi lembut.

"Ada di rumahku," kata Konan, dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke rumah Konan, meninggalkan kamar Sai yang bau muntah Konan.

Konan mencari-cari dalam kamarnya, dan ia menemukan kartu nama itu terhimpit antara meja tulis dengan keranjang sampahnya. Ia menyerahkan kartu nama itu pada Sai, dan Sai langsung pergi.

"Mau kemana Sai?" Konan sedikit berteriak karena Sai berlari.

Sai berbalik lalu balas berteriak, "Aku mau ke toko bahan bangunan!"

"A-apa? Hei! Mau apa kau Sai!" teriak Konan putus asa ketika Sai berlari menjauh. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sai. Percaya akan langkah apapun yang ditempuh Sai, akan menjadi jalan terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Maaf kalau alurnya msih kecepetan. Maaf gorenya belum keluar.

Makasih buat **Fun-Ny Chan** dan **Uchiha karin** yang udah review chapter satu ^^

Dan Mimizu, MANA REVIEWMU? /plak

Okelah, Review lagi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special fic for Mitsuhiko Zahra birthday (yang telat banget. gomen orz)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gore. Oh iya, buat yang gak tau gore, gore itu semacam yang berdarah-darah dan sadis. Saya gak tau arti concritnya, tapi kira-kira begitulah, pokoknya kejam :)**

**Presenting :**

**Shira nai wa rojikku**

**.**

**Authors :**

**Momochi Mimi'san and Tsukimori Raisa**

.

.

Sai menatap kartu nama pemberian Konan, memastikan dengan rumah di depannya. Benar, Rumah ini adalah rumah Pein dengan alamat Jalan Muka Sapi nomor 31. Sekarang hari sudah gelap, bulan tak bersinar, angin berhembus kencang-kencang, seakan berusaha merobohkan niat Sai yang kini memakai kostum hitam-hitam yan membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ditambah dengan sepasang sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi telapak tangannya.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya. Ia gugup, ia tak pernah berpikir akan melakukan sebuah pembunuhan dalam hidupnya. Tapi bila itu yang diinginkan Konan, ia akan melakukannya. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan sepenuhnya karena keinginan Konan, tetapi juga karena emosinya yang tadi siang-meledak-ledak ketika mendengar Konan telah disetubuhi oleh pria tukang ngupil itu.

Kini, setelah mengingat segala yang telah terjadi, Sai memantapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk melanjutkan misinya. Ia membuka sebuah kotak perkakas besar, yang dibelinya tadi di toko bangunan, kemudian mengambil sebuah gergaji mesin dari dalamnya, menyelipkannya dibelakang celananya dengan susah payah, menyeringai jahat, kemudian menenteng kotak perkakas itu masuk ke dalam rumah Pein.

Mengetuk pintu sebentar, kemudian ia langsung membukanya tanpa menunggu dibukakan, tak sabar rupanya. Rumah itu begitu besar dan mewah―bila dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah lain di Amegakure. Sebuah sofa dengan ukiran di kayu pinggirannya yang menempel dinding berhadapan dengan televisi flat 21 inci. Di belakang televisi, sebuah lemari kayu besar berdiri berdempetan.

Sai dapat mendengar siulan tak merdu dan kucuran shower dari arah kanan, kamar mandi. Sai bergegas menuju ke sana, kemudian sedikit berteriak memanggil, "Pein!"

Pein menghentikan siulannya, serta mematikan showernya. "Ya?" serunya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jantung Sai berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "Oh, ternyata kau ada di dalam. Ini aku Sai, lanjutkan dulu saja mandimu," kata Sai yang sudah meraba punggungnya, merasakan dinginnya besi dari gergaji mesin.

Tetapi pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Pein muncul dari dalamnya hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit tubuhnya yang masih basah. Semua pierchingnya dilepas, dan wajahnya terlihat bolong disana-sini. Buruk.

"Wah, ternyata kau ya. Ada perlu apa Sai?" tanyanya, sambil mengorek telinganya yang basah.

Sai menelan ludahnya, kemudian kembali menyeringai jahat. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah," katanya seraya mencabut gergaji mesinnya.

"Hadiah apa? Eh iya, mari duduk," kata Pein ramah. Tetapi Sai tak pernah duduk di kursi yang ada di rumah itu, karena ia langsung menyalakan gergaji mesinnya, dan menghantamkannya ke bahu kiri Pein yang basah. Pein menjerit kencang ketika darahnya bercipratan.

"BAKA!" jerit Pein, mendorong Sai sampai Sai terjatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia meringis kesakitan, menatap gergaji mesin yang masih menyala di dekat Sai yang berusaha bangun. Pein merasa saraf-saraf di bahunya terputus dan tubuhnya sedikit meriang. Luka itu tak begitu dalam, dalamnya hanya sekitar 1 senti. Tapi tetap saja, luka itu membuatnya meriang.

Ia memegangi bahunya, kemudian menendang Sai yang hendak meraih gergaji mesin itu kembali. Sai terjatuh ke belakang, tapi ia langsung bangkit kembali. Tampaknya Pein tidak tahu, apa motif di balik perlakuan Sai ini.

Sai melihat Pein sudah hampir mengambil gergaji mesinnya, dan ia berlari menubruk Pein, membuat pria itu menjerit lebih kencang lagi ketika bahu kirinya tergencet ke lantai. Sai yang posisinya masih menubruk Sai berusaha meraih gergaji mesin itu. Tapi ia sedikit ceroboh, karena kaki Pein dengan gesit menendang kejantanannya di bawah sana. Dan itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan, sehingga Pein yang masih meriang, bisa mengambil senjata Sai tadi.

Sai yang menyadari hal itu, tertatih menuju kotak perkakasnya dan membukanya ketika Pein berteriak, "Hentikan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, hah?" ia menodongkan gergaji mesinnya dari jarak sekitar 5 meter. "Kita bahkan baru berkenalan tadi siang!"

Sekarang Sai sudah memegang sebuah pisau daging di tangan kanan, dan sebuah golok di tangan kirinya. Seringaian kembali terpeta di wajah pucatnya. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Pein!"

"Hey!" Pein memekik tertahan ketika sadar kalau kini golok di tangan Sai sedang melayang ke arahnya, membaret halus telinganya, hingga membuat daun telinga Pain sobek. "Brengsek apa salahku hah?" Pein reflek memegangi telinganya yang kini mengucurkan darah. Membuatnya meriang.

"Salahmu kau memperkosa Konan, bajingan!" seru Sai, lalu berlari ke arah pemuda berpiercing ini, mengacungkan pisau daging ke arah bahu kanan Pein.

"BERHENTI—AAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHHH!" Belum sempat Pein menghindar, kini pisau daging itu sudah memotong bagian tangannya hingga terlepas begitu saja dari bahu Pein. Begitu juga dengan gergaji mesin yang sedari tadi ia pegang, jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Suara gergaji itupun berdesing karena beradu dengan tangan kanan Pein yang sudah putus itu. Mengoyak tulang berselimut gumpalan daging itu, membuat darah dan ceceran daging melompat-lompat ke sana-ke mari.

Wajah Pein pucat pasi, menyaksikan gergaji mesin yang telah memotong tangan kanannya itu. Perlahan, Pein menatap Sai yang kini tersenyum menyeringai, kembali mengacungkan pisau dagingnya ke arah perut Pein.

Pein menghindar ke sebelah kanan dengan brutal, menabrak segala hal yang menghalangi jalannya. Sai terkejut, buru-buru matanya menyapu liar apa yang ada di depannya. Dengan cepat ia meraih gergaji mesin yang berlumur darah, mengangkatnya, kemudian berjalan cepat mengejar Pein yang mulai melempari barang-barang di sekitarnya agar menghalangi jalan pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sobat? Benar-benar perbuatan yang sia-sia.."

"Menjauh dariku, brengsek!" Pein semakin ketakutan, sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang dingin. Tembok. Keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras saat menyadari kalau jarak Sai hanya beberapa meter saja darinya.

"Hey Pein, sudah lari-larinya?" Sai masih mengacungkan gergaji besinya ke atas. "Aku mau main denganmu.."

"Menjauh dariku!" Pein menyalak galak. Sementara tangannya masih meraba-raba permukaan meja di ruang tamunya, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa melumpuhkan Sai.

Sai tak ambil pusing. Ia kembali menerjang Pein, namun dengan sigap pemuda yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian perut ke bawah. Beberapa rambut Pein berterbangan, terpangkas secara paksa oleh gergaji mesin itu.

Sai segera mengarahkan gergaji mesinnya ke kanan, ke arah Pein masih berdiri. Berhasil. Kini gergaji mesin itu sedang berusaha membelelah bagian kepala di atas telinga Pein. Jeritan nyaring terdengar lagi. Sai semakin tak perduli. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Argh!" Lengah, Pein segera menendang bagian kemaluan Sai, membuat pemuda itu berjinggit nyeri, menghentikan aktifitasnya merobek kepala Pein. Menurunkan gergaji mesinnya ke bawah, merasa berat.

Pein memegangi kepalanya, lalu berlari ke arah pisau daging yang semula Sai lempar, kemudian menjadikannya senjata bagianya. "Kau mau Konan, ambillah!"

"Keperawanan Konan, bodoh! Itu yang mau aku ambil!" Sai masih berjinggit, sementara di dapatinya Pein tengan melemparkan sesuatu yang berkilat di bawah sinar lampu.

STAB!

Pisau daging itu menancap di punggung Sai.

Pein tersenyum menyeringai. Sementara Sai terdorong, bersandar pada tembok yang kini ternoda merah. gemetaran, tubuh Sai gemetaran menahan nyeri tak terhingga dari pisau daging tadi. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

Perlahan, Sai meraih pisau daging di punggungnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Sementara Pein mulai mencari benda lain yang ia rasa dapat membuatnya menjadi pemenang dari pertarungan (?) ini.

Sai mencabut pisau daging itu, membuat tubuhnya sedikit meliuk nyeri, kemudian Sai melempar pisau daging itu ke sembarang arah. Tertatih-tatih, pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan mendekati Pein yang masih asik memilih-milih barang untuk melukai Sai.

Menyadari ada suara familiar mendekat, Pein menoleh. Belum sempat Pein melakukan apa-apa, Sai sudah keburu mengarahkan gergaji mesinnya ke arah punggung Pein. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Dengan kasar gergaji mesin itu mengoyak bagian tubuh Pein. Sementara cairan merah pekat itu mulai bercipratan ke wajah Sai, begitu juga dengan daging yang sudah terpotong dan terpisah dari tuannya. Ujung gergaji mesin itu kini mulai muncul perlahan di bagian sekitar ulu hati Pein. Sai tidak jijik. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Puas akan hasilnya. Kemudian lidah Sai terjulur, menjilat darah Pein yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

Mata Pein meredup, teriakan Pein sudah melemah. Nyawanya sebentar lagi meregang. Sai mencabut gergaji mesinnya, mematikannya, lalu menyimpannya jauh-jauh dari Pein. Sai menghampiri kotak perkakasnya, membawanya ke dekat Pein yang sudah tidak berdaya menahan semua nyeri di sekujur tubunya. Mata Pein masih terbuka setengahnya. Bibirnya pucat pasi, menggumankan kata yang Sai kenali sebagai 'gomen'.

Sai tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kau perkosa Konan? Bukankah dia bilang dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Pein masih terpaku, gemetaran. "Gomen.."

"Apa kau salah makan hingga tega memperkosa gadis lugu seperti Konan?" Sai meraih benda di dalam kotak perkakasnya secara asal. Obeng. Sai melirik benda itu sebentar, kemudian perlahan kembali menatap Pein, kemudian dengan cepat berjongkok di sebelah kiri Pein. "Sini ku periksa apa saja yang kau makan.."

CRASH!

"ARGH!" rintihan yang terdengar keluar dari bibir pucat pasi itu. Pein gemetaran. Kini Obeng itu sudah menancap sempurna di perut sixpack yang selama ini ia banggakan.

"AAARGH! Hentikan!" Pein mengucap susah payah.

Sai merenggut. Dengan cepat mencabut lagi obeng yang menancap di perut Pein. "Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya. Sabar sedikit ya Pein.."

Sai mengacungkan tangan dan obeng penuh darahnya ke atas, bersiap menusuk perut Pein lagi. Pein mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang ia miliki, menggeleng secepat yang ia bisa.

CRASH!

"HENTIKAN BAJINGAN! ARGH!"

Sai tak perduli. Ia bukan orang waras lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH BAJINGAN KAU—! ARGH!"

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"Hentikaaaaaaan!"

Begitu suara yang terdengar. Rintihan demi rintihan, suara perut dilubangi, semuanya menjadi satu di ruang tamu rumah Pein.

Sai tersenyum lagi, menatap luka yang ia buat di perut Sai. "Nah, begini agak mudah."

Pein gemetaran. Sebentar lagi, ia tahu, nyawanya akan meregang. Ia malah berharap Sai cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara membunuhnya. Sai memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melihat apapun. Ah aku perlu gunting. Sebentar ya.."

Pein menarik nafas, sesak. Sai kembali melirik kotak perkakasnya, menemukan gunting tanaman di dalamnya. Kemudian dengan polosnya ia menunjukannya pada Pein. Mata Pein menggerling lemah, mencoba menatap barang yang di sodorkan Sai. Kembali gemetaran. Degup jantungnya semakin hebat. "Hanya ada ini. Tak apa ya?"

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Pein berseru nyaring saat ujung gunting yang dingin itu menyentuh bolong-bolong luka bekas obeng itu.

CRASH!

"SIALAN KAU SAI BANGSAAAAAT!"

Sukses.

Bagian atas perut Sai itu sudah terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan cairan merah yang menggenanginya.

Sai tersenyum senang. Sementara pemuda yang dijadikan korban, kini tangannya meraih kaki Sai. "Sai.."

Sai segera meraih benda di dalam perut Pein yang dikenalinya sebagai Usus halus itu, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Pein. Bentuk usus itu memang sudah tidak karuan, bolong dan koyak sana sini. "Wah Pein, pantas. Ususmu rusak begini.."

"Sai.." Pein memanggil lagi. Suaranya lirih. Sai melemparkan usus Pein begitu saja kembali masuk ke dalam perut.

"Apa?" sahut Sai, kini beralih menatap ke arah wajah Pein yang sudah pucat. "Berisik kau."

Sekejap mata, kini gunting tanaman yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar gunting kertas itu sudah menancap di mulut Pein, melewati kerongkongannya. Perih, nyeri. Teriakan Pein menghilang entah kemana. Atau mungkin suaranya.

Sai kembali bekerja. "Sepertinya makananmu tidak salah. Apa yang salah ya? Matamu?" Sai kembali merogoh isi kotak perkakasnya, meraih barang yang ia gapai. Sebuah kunci inggris. Sai melemparkannya ke arah perut Pein, membuat pemuda itu kembali meliukkan badannya, merespon nyeri. Kunci inggris itu kini tenggelam di dalam cairan kental yang sudah meluap.

Sai merogoh kotak perkakasnya lagi, meraih barang yang digapainya. Pisau dapur. Sai tersenyum menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia buka sarung pisaunya dengan tangan kanan, dengan sadisnya menancapkan sarung pisau yang terbuat dari plastik itu ke mata Pein, hingga pemuda itu buta pada mata sebelah kirinya.

"Ohok!" suara batuk itu terdengar. Sai menyeringai. Ia kurang puas. Ia kembali mencabut sarung pisaunya, menusukkan kembali di mata kanan Pein.

Hilang. Tak ada lagi respon dari berarti dari Pein. Sai merasa Pein sudah kehilangan tenaga. Apalagi suaranya sudah hilang gara-gara gunting tanaman yang sudah menancap di kerongkongannya sedari tadi. Sai membiarkan sarung pisau itu menancap di mata kanan Pein.

Sai masih terdiam. Berpikir. "Tak ada yang salah dengan matamu. Bagaimana dengan kepalamu?"

Segera.

Pisau itu sudah menancap di bagian kiri kepala Pein. Tangan Pein yang mencengkram kaki Sai menguat. Sai tak perduli. Dengan cepat, Sai mencabut lagi pisaunya, menancapkan lagi, mencabut lagi, dan menancapkannya kembali. Beberapa kali hingga akhirnya tangan Pein kehilangan tenaganya, dan tergeletak tak berdaya di depan kaki Sai.

Sai tersenyum bahagia. "Hatimu, merasa bagaimana mendapat hadiah dariku, Pein?"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, pemuda beriris onyx itu mencabut pisau dari kepala Pein, menancapkannya cepat di bagian hati, dibawah paru-paru. "Berdebar-debarkah?" Terus, pemuda ini terus menghujami Pein dengan pisau. Suara daging ditusuk-tusuk pun terdengar. Apalagi pisau itu berkali-kali menghantam tulang Pein.

Krak!

Krak!

Terus menerus.

Cipratan darah terus membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Hingga akhirnya Sai berhenti saat pisaunya tanpa sadar sudah bergerak ke arah jantung. Sai menepuk pipi Pein yang sudah turun suhunya menjadi dingin. "Sudah mati ya? Sejak kapan? Kenapa ngga bilang?"

Sai terkekeh sendiri, sementara disekanya keringat bercampur darah yang mulai menetes. Sai mencabut pisaunya, melirik tangan kiri Pein yang masih utuh. "Kau menjamah Konan dengan daging busuk ini kan?"

Tak ada respon. Ya, tentu saja. Pemuda dengan banyak piercing itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dengan santai, Sai melangkahi Pein, beralih ke sisi yang satu lagi. "Akan ku beri pelajaran pada tanganmu."

Sai meraih tangan Pein, menjauhkannya dari badan Pein, secepat kilat Sai menusuk-nusuknya dengan pisau di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mencabut gunting yang menancap di mulut Pein. Secara brutal, Sai memotong jari jemari tangan kiri Pein, hingga menjadi bongkahan kecil. "Ini, hukuman dariku, jika kau menyentuh milik orang lain."

Sai melirik ke arah handuk Pein yang kini sudah berubah corak menjadi bintik-bintik merah. Tersenyum menyeringai. "Eh, penismu itu kan yang merebut keperawanan Konan?" Sai terkekeh, menyingkap sehelai handuk yang menutupi alat kelamin Pein. Sai bergidik jijik melihat penis Pein. "Eh, ini hukuman karena kau telah merebut keperawanan Konan dariku.."

Sai menyentuh penis Pein dengan guntingnya, kemudian ia melirik lagi ke arah wajah Pein yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. "Hey, ingat ya, kalau kau mau balas dendam, ingat wajahku."

CRASH!

Penis Pein jatuh begitu saja ke lantai di antara kaki Pein. Sai tersenyum puas. Sangat puas. Pemuda itu berdiri, menatap hasil kerjanya dari atas ke bawah. "Nah, hadiahku baguskan, Pein?"

Tak ada suara. Yang tersisa hanya senyapnya malam, juga mimpi indah di masa depan yang akan Sai jalin bersama Konan.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi, petugas polisi dari Konoha yang sengaja datang jauh-jauh sampai ke Amegakure hanya untuk menyelidiki kasus kebakaran beberapa bulan lalu di Konoha. Ia mencurigai bahwa seorang pria bernama Peinlah dalang dari kebakaran tersebut. Sekarang, dirinya sudah berdiri di depan rumah pria bernama Pein itu.

Baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya yang membuatnya menoleh.

Seorang pria bercadar―yang Kakashi sangat yakin kalau dibalik cadar itu, wajahnya tak lebih tampan dari dirinya―sedang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria bercadar yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, si polisi tampan yang populer di kalangan wanita maupun pria di Konoha. Lantas, kau siapa?"

Pria itu terbatuk, tampaknya agak mual mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan. "Aku Kakuzu, rentenir paling baik hati dan kaya raya," balas pria itu sombong.

"Mau menagih hutang, eh?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik.

"Tentu saja. Apa lagi yang mau kulakukan di tempat seperti ini selain menagih hutang?" jawab Kakuzu. "Sudahlah, basa basi denganmu itu membuang waktuku. Dan waktu adalah uang. Kau sudah membuang 2 menit uangku," lanjutnya tak jelas. Kemudian langsung membuka pintu rumah di depannya.

Alih-alih masuk, Kakuzu malah keluar lagi dan membanting pintunya. Menutupi hidungnya yang sudah tertutup cadar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi bingung, mengerutkan dahinya. Menggapai pegangan pintu dan hendak membukanya.

"Rumahnya bau busuk, kau masuk duluan," usul Kakuzu.

Kakashi membuka pintunya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya yang kuyu. Di hadapannya, sosok hancur seseorang yang dikenalinya sebagai Pein sudah tak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan.

Lengan kirinya tercecer jauh dari tubuhnya yang berlumuran cairan merah yang terlihat indah di mata. Tubuh bagian depannya robek tak karuan. Matanya tertusuk sarung pisau. Jari-jari tangan kirinya berceceran di lantai bersama darah merah yang mengering. Leher dan kepalanya hancur. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, oh... barang kebanggaannya sudah terpisah dari tempatnya dan tergeletak begitu saja dengan sangat tidak awesome di lantai.

Kakashi mau muntah melihatnya. Entah apa yang harus ia buat dalam laporannya. _Oh papa, setelah ini aku mau berhenti saja jadi polisi. Aku lebih suaka bekerja di klub malam papa._

"Dia mati ya? Si Pein?" tanya Kakuzu yang berdiri di belakang Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk sambil tertegun. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Wah, rasanya seperti menemukan harta karun," kata Kakuzu lagi. "Bayangkan, kalau rumah ini beserta isinya, berapa banyak uang yang bisa kudapatkan? Astaga, kesempatan ini sama sekali tak boleh dilewatkan."

"What the f-!"

Sedetik kemudian, Kakashi jatuh pingsan saking kagetnya dengan keberadaan orang-orang tidak waras yang tak berperasaan di sekelilingnya.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Sampai pada chapter terakhir minna. maafkan saya, gorenya aneh. dan ngga bloody.

saya dan Momo memohonkan ampun apabila banyak kesalahan dalam pengerjaan fic ini.

spesial thanks untuk semuanya yang sudah repot mereview. orz. terimakasih juga untuk seseorang yang nampaknya salah baca fic kami, dikira ada lemonan. gez, ini ga ada lemonan. orz.

yasudah. terimakasih sudah membaca.

.

.

salam,

TsuuandMomo


End file.
